Count Your Lucky Stars
by DaughterofDemeter123
Summary: What's going on here? Why are you all asleep? How did you write that letter? Please respond. From, Kalista/ A girl moves into a new town and not all is what it appears.


Dear Kalista,

Hi, roomie! It's so nice  
to have a full house  
again after Scot's move.  
Have fun here!

From, Susie

Dear Kalista,

Welcome to the herd.  
Do you like bugs?  
It's my hobby to  
catch them.

From, Kelly

Dear Kalista,

What's up? I'm one of  
your roommates, the one  
in the bed next to yours?  
Heeheehee...

Lots of love, Sugar

Dear Susie,

What's going on here?  
Why are you all asleep?  
How did you write that  
letter? Please respond.

From, Kalista

Dear Kalista,

Don't worry, this is  
normal. We're just in rest.  
None of us can be awake  
at the same time.

From, Susie

Dear Kalista,

I have been living here  
for a very long time,  
and it's always been this  
way. We are okay.

From, Susie

Dear Susie,

How long was I out? I  
just talked to Camofrog,  
and he hasn't seen me  
in months!

From, Kalista

Dear Kalista,

It's a little hard keeping  
track. I don't actually  
come out of rest that  
often any more.

Talk to Kelly, Susie

Dear Kelly,

Please help. I don't  
understand what's going  
on! What is the 'rest' and  
why are we all in comas?

From, Kalista

Dear Kalista,

It's about time you replied!  
How am I supposed to be  
your friend if you don't  
write me? The Rest is...

From, Kelly

Dear Kalista,

... a weird occurrence. It  
only seems to effect us,  
the people living in this  
house. Time passes,

And we don't notice, Kelly

Dear Kelly,

You have the bed behind  
mine, right? I haven't  
tried bug catching yet, but  
fishing is fun. I'm scared.

From, Kalista

Dear Kalista,

Don't be! Nothing bad  
happens to us in the Rest.  
In fact, it heals us. A good  
night sleep heals all wounds.

From, Kelly

Dear Kalista,

I couldn't help but notice  
you haven't written me a  
response yet. The others  
got theirs and it's not fair.

Lots of love, Sugar

Dear Sugar,

Sorry? I've been a little  
preoccupied. Do you know  
anything about the Rest?  
This isn't normal.

From, Kalista

Dear Kalista,

Oh, is that all? It's just our  
house. It keeps us safe,  
and it only lets one of us  
out at a time. Like an asylum!

Lots of love, Sugar

Dear Sugar,

WHAT? Our house it the one  
doing this? Does that mean  
Tom did something to our  
house?

From, Kalista

Dear Kalista,

Calm down! Tom didn't do  
a thing. He built the place,  
yeah, but the rest isn't his  
doing at all. We're all ok.

Lots of love, Sugar

Dear Kiki,

We're pretty good friends,  
right? Come over to my  
house Saturday! We're  
having a party.

Lots of love, Sugar

My Dear Sweet Lucky,

So I heard from Portia that  
you and Kiki are dating.  
Is it true, sweetness?

Lots of love, Sugar

Dear Susie,

Babycakes, we need to talk.  
Peewee is a jerk! He's too self  
invested. Do you know how  
many outfits he has?

Lots of love, Sugar

Dear Sugar,

I don't think you should be  
so mean about Peewee. He's  
not greedy! Just fashionable.  
Don't take this the wrong way.

From, Susie

Dear Camofrog,

Um, hi. I was wondering,  
are any of you allowed in the  
house while we're, uh, out  
of town?

From, Kalista

Dear Kelly,

Did you get that letter from  
Kiki too? I'm so sad! She  
seemed so happy here. I  
can't believe she just left.

From, Susie

Dear Sugar,

Why was Kiki's letter in your  
handwriting?What are you  
wearing? That doesn't look like  
a regular moldy shirt.

From, Kalista

Dear Kalista,

I don't know what you're  
implying, sweetie, but you can  
stow it. Kiki's gone. End of  
story.

Lots of love, Sugar

Dear Camofrog,

You know how Kiki just  
'moved'? Yeah. I think my  
roommate might have killed  
her. HELP.

From, Kalista

Dear Kalista,

Lucky moved. He MOVED.  
What did you tell him?  
Peach, I think you just  
crossed the line.

Lots of love, Sugar

Dear Susie,

I'm moving. The town is great,  
but I'm just so bored! My violin  
is still in the living room, don't  
touch it.

From, Kalista

Dear Kelly,

Don't trust Sugar. She's been  
losing her mind since Lucky's  
move. I don't want you hurt,  
but don't let Susie know.

Bye, Kalista

Dear Sugar,

I know what you did! I KNOW  
you killed Kiki! I haven't told  
anyone out of self-preservation.  
You can't get me anymore.

From, Kelly

Dear Camofrog,

I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry that I  
have to leave you now. You just  
got over a cold, for pete's sake!  
Sugar won't let me get out alive.

Don't forget me, Kalista

Dear Samson,

I know you figured out what she  
did. You never knew Kiki though.  
She didn't deserve her fate. Do the  
right thing and tell someone.

From, Kalista

My darling Samson,

Don't tell a soul, honey pie. You  
know, a guy named Lucky lived  
in your house once. He didn't move,  
sweetheart. He ran.

Lots of love, Sugar

Dear Marty,

Welcome to town! :) I'm your roomie,  
in the bed top left corner. I hope you  
stay longer than our last roommate!  
Her bed hasn't been replaced, you mind?

From, Susie

Dear Marty,

Be careful around here! If you shake  
the wrong tree, you'll get stung by  
the bees. I really like bees. They're cute!  
But even cute things can be poisonous.

From, Kelly

Dear Marty,

Hi, I'm the one in the bed next to  
yours? I really hope we can be  
friends, sweetie. Counting my  
Lucky stars this'll go right.

Lots of love, Sugar

Dear Susie,

Why are you all always sleeping?  
This is freaking me out. How  
did you send those letters?  
No one in town told me anything.

From, Marty


End file.
